Roland Daggett
Roland Daggett is an adversary of Batman. He made his debut in''Batman: The Animated Series'' as a corrupt and powerful businessman. As president of Daggett Industries, a pharmaceutical company, he is depicted as being a large, physically imposing man with smoothed back reddish-brown hair and blue eyes. Alongside crime boss Rupert Thorne, Daggett is one of the main recurring antagonists of the series. Originally the show's writers were going to use Max Shreck from the movie Batman Returns but it was eventually decided against. HistoryEdit Daggett Industries developed "Renuyu", a face cream which enables the user to modify their face to their desire, and which Daggett is secretly going to sell through direct marketing since it will be rejected by stores for its addictive qualities. The only man addicted to the compound is Matt Hagen, an actor who was disfigured in a car accident and who commits crimes (disguised as other people) for Daggett in return for supplies of the formula after Daggett approached him at the burn clinic stating that Renuyu is much easier compared to years of plastic surgery. After Hagen botches an attempt to steal incriminating evidence from and kill Lucius Fox, Daggett plots to have Hagen killed and cuts off his Renuyu supply, knowing that Hagen will come to steal some. The plan works, but Hagen however does not die when Daggett's henchmen Raymond Bell and Germs force-feeding untested fluids down his mouth and leave him for dead. Instead, it morphs Hagen into a vengeful, shapeshifting creature soon known as Clayface. Batman prpoceeds to apprehend Bell, who states that "Bruce Wayne" helped in the attempt on Fox's life. Bell is handed over to the police but refuses to reveal anything about Daggett's involvement. Daggett makes preparations to take over Wayne Enterprises, by sending his henchman Germs to kill Fox in hospital (although Batman foils him). At the same time, Daggett goes on television on the talk show Gotham Insider where he hopes to advertise the Renuyu as a mere face cream, but Clayface ambushes him during the show and attempts to kill him after mentioning the addictive effects of Renuyu. Batman intervenes and manages to stop Clayface (who secretly escapes by faking his death) and subdue Daggett. Daggett was mentioned to have been taken into custody after that. In this episode, Daggett's main objective is to destroy Crime Alley with explosives after City Council denied his renovation project. With the help of his henchman Crocker and the arsonist Nitro, Roland Daggett made it look as if it were caused by the rupturing of an underground gas line, with the alibi of giving a speech about developing a mall somewhere else. Crime Alley, however, happens to be the very place where Batman's parents were gunned down when he was a child. Batman, after receiving information from a man who witnessed Crocker and Nitro tie up Leslie Thompkins (who saw them planting explosives) in a building rigged to explode, manages to disconnect some of the bombs, reducing the number of destroyed buildings. Batman berates Daggett in public view about his hands in the explosion, and tells Daggett that he will be sent to prison once Crocker and Nitro confess. Daggett, however, plays his wits right and denies involvement giving the image as a pillar of the community. Crocker and Nitro are taken to prison while Daggett goes free. Although Batman is enraged that Daggett got away scot-free, Dr. Thompkins consoles Batman to let it go, and that "Daggett won't escape the law forever", a prediction that comes true in the next episode where he is the villain. Daggett's next scheme was to release an extremely contagious virus in Gotham City that will make innocent cats and dogs into bloodthirsty predators, with the help of Professor Milo. Being the only man with the antidote, it will make Daggett not only a fortune but a public hero. Daggett hires two people named Paunch and Jessy to pose as straycatchers and capture as many stray animals as they can. One of them turns out to be Isis, the cat of Selina Kyle, who takes matters into her own hands and investigates despite Batman's warnings that Selina could be arrested for probation violation and that Roland Daggett is a dangerous man. However, Batman eventually does come to Catwoman's aid, mostly because of his obvious personal concern for her. Batman and Catwoman manage to put an end to Daggett's scheme, but this time successfully acquire implicating evidence which goes public. The newspaper has a headline stating that Daggett had denied any involvement in the criminal activities at the virus conspiracy, though he is forced to declare bankruptcy. In a last bid to restore his image and company, Daggett steals a priceless Jade Cat from a museum and hopes to sell it on the black market. Naturally, the police target Catwoman, thus allowing Daggett to get revenge on her for helping to expose him during "Cat Scratch Fever". Catwoman works with Batgirl and tracks Daggett to the same lab where Matt Hagen was turned into Clayface. Daggett's men capture Batgirl and Catwoman, but manage to escape with Robin's aid. Catwoman resolves to kill Daggett there and then by dropping him into a vat of acid, but Batgirl and Robin convince her otherwise, and she spares him. Roland Daggett is then finally sent to prison. Although it is stated that his army of lawyers are constantly trying to find a loophole that will set him free, Roland Daggett subsequent activities are unknown. AppearancesEdit * Feat of Clay Part I * Feat of Clay Part II * Appointment in Crime Alley * Cat Scratch Fever * The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne (mentioned only) * Batgirl Returns Category:DC comics villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Cartoon villains